The administrative core will provide a management plan to coordinate the whole FLUOMICS consortium by 1) the establishment of an organizational structure centered around an Executive Committee responsible for monitoring overall program progress, implementing a Pilot Research Program, and making decisions on staffing plans, allocation of resources, scientific core usage and other policies; 2) the coordination of conference calls and of annual meetings between the Pis, selected key personnel, the Steering Committee and NIAID; 3) assisting the members of this consortium in reagents and data sharing, manuscript preparations, public release of data and submission of annual progress reports to the NIH; and 4) providing training opportunities in Systems Biology for the infection disease scientist. The Core Director has expertise in the coordination of program projects and big consortiums, as he is the Director of one of the NIAID Centers of Excellence of Influenza Research and Surveillance. This FLUOMICS proposal complements and does not overlap with the Center of Excellence, as the influenza center does not include the use of a systems biology approach in its research agenda. The Core Co-Director is in charge ofthe training program to be implemented in years 2 to 5 and he has past experience in organizing training for students in systems biology approaches.